Surprised
by Malalou
Summary: When you open a door, you have to expect to be surprised or to surprise someone, that's what Ron learnt... Oneshot


DISCLAIMER : Well, if I owned Harry Potter characters, are you sure I'd post on Obviously, I don't own anything.

_This is my first fic in English and I haven't a beta so please, forget my grammar and enjoy! ;op_

**Surprised**

I shouldn't have opened this door.

It was closed for God's sake and the others had warned me… And yet, I had to open this bloody door. Why do I never listen to Hermione? I can still remember:

"_Hermione, have you seen Harry? I've been looking for him for hours!"_

"_Err... I think he said he was going to the library to... to find a... to find a book!"_

With that kind of answer, I should have known something was wrong. It wasn't in Hermione's habits to remain so vague. It sure was a lie, how could I miss it! She wanted to cover up for him!

"_No he isn't, I've already checked. It's not a surprise though, Harry's hardly going to the library. I would have asked Ginny but I can't find her either."_

Hermione was fidgeting; she was pale and seemed really anxious. She was hiding something, it was so obvious. But, as I'm thick headed (as she – herself – keeps telling me), I didn't suspect a thing.

Ten seconds later, things got worse.

"_Look, I'm going to my dormitory, drop my things and have a shower. If you see him, tell him I..."_

"_I don't think it's such a good idea to go upstairs."_

"_What? What do you mean? I'm allowed to go to my dormitory."_

"_Right now, I'm sorry, you aren't."_

She seemed determined not to let me climb those stairs.

"_But, Hermione..."_

"_I warn you, Ronald, if you go upstairs, I'm going to owl your mother!"_

"_What for? You're not going to write something like 'Dear Mrs Weasley, I forbade to your son to have a shower but as he doesn't want to obey I'd like you to do something' are you?"_

And then, I turned on my heels and headed to the staircases without letting her time to reply.

As I was climbing the stairs, I met Neville. He completely freaked out the moment he saw me.

"_Tell me you're not going to the dormitory!"_

"_What's the matter with you? It's a coalition!"_

I was getting angry, really angry.

"_It's just that... You can't go in__**now**__!"_

"_And why? I'm not allowed to have a shower?"_

Now, I wish Neville had held me back. I kept climbing the stairs muttering and grumbling till I reached the door of the seventh year boys' dormitory.

A spell was keeping it locked. At first, I thought it was a prank, then I wondered if it was a surprise. I mean, my birthday was in a couple of days…

I took my wand and I opened the door.

It was definitely a surprise!

Harry was there, in his bed, but he wasn't alone. Ginny was with him, or rather on him.

They were chatting. They hadn't seen me and I couldn't believe my eyes. The sheets were hardly hiding them, and they were definitely not fully dressed... I was flabbergasted, in shock, I would have left but I couldn't move my feet. I couldn't tear my eyes of them. Harry even had his hands on... **Get your hands off of my sister!**

My best friend was sleeping with my baby sister, and I didn't know it. I was angry and I didn't really know why. Maybe because she was my sister, or maybe because he didn't tell me.

"_You know Gin, I think we should tell Ron_(Oh, really?) _Your family already knows, why not him?"_

"_I know, I just fear what his reaction would be. I fear he'd say I stole him his best friend."_

That was true! I hadn't even think of that!

"_Ron will always be my best friend! He was my first friend! How could I forget him? Besides, I wouldn't have met you if he wasn't my friend."_

He then kissed her. Eeew... I had never thought I would hear Harry saying that kind of cheesy rubbish! If I had known, I'd never have invited him at the Burrow. Better, I'd have locked Ginny in her room!

"_Anyway, I'm sure he'd find something. You know, like: 'but I worry about you! Harry is the first target of a bloody psychopath, by going out with him, you're in danger...'"_

"_He would be right."_

See, even Harry said I was right and I hadn't uttered a word!

"_I worry about you too. That's why we decided to remain discreet. In order not to let Voldemort use you against me."_

"_I know. But I think Ron wouldn't understand what I feel. I love you. I love you so much! That's why I want to fight Voldemort along with you. To let you know I'm here with you, to give you hope and courage, to let you know staying alive is worth it. Don't cut in on, Harry, because I know that if nobody makes you promise to come back after this bloody war, you'll let yourself die. It's unfair, this prophecy, it's unfair it has to be you, and it would be even more unfair if you didn't come back! And I swear that if you don't come back, I'll leave with you. Because I can't live without you."_

I think I stopped being angry at that very moment. I was scared. I was downright terrified. What was this prophecy? And besides, I didn't know that someone could love so much another human being. She was ready to do anything for him, and for a split second I wished I felt the same way for someone else, I wished someone loved me like Ginny loved Harry. He's lucky, and I think he deserves it. We'll have to talk, he and I.

I saw him hug Ginny, holding her tightly against him as if he feared she would disappear and I knew he felt exactly the same way she did. I just left them.

"_I love you, Gin."_

Hermione and Neville were waiting for me outside the room. They were both embarrassed and frightened. Hermione broke the silence.

"_Ron, I..."_

I couldn't speak anymore.

"_They are... They are..."_

"_Together?" _supplied Hermione._ "Yes, I know. They have been dating for more than a year. I discovered it last summer, when we were at the Burrow. I saw them kissing. Then Ginny talked to me and I promised I wouldn't say anything."_

"_They are... They are..."_

"_Making love?" _supplied Neville, blushing_. "Yes, I know. I walked in on them last month. I was looking for Harry, and when I entered the dormitory I saw his curtains closed and I got worried, so I opened them... Don't worry, Ron, I didn't see your sister, just Harry's back, but... Then Harry talked to me and I promised to remain discreet."_

Yeah... Well, they should be the one to remain discreet! Getting surprised three times is not what I consider discreet! Three times, but wait, Harry said my parents knew. Four times? By my parents nonetheless!

Hermione seemed to be reading my thoughts.

"_They told your parents last summer. Your mother was thrilled! Ginny thought she was going to cry from happiness. All summer, she made sure to let Harry and Ginny spend time together. Not to... She doesn't know about that..."_

That's why she kept sending Ginny and Harry to do the washing up or any other chore.

Hermione was staring me... Was she worried about me? I found me hoping she was and I realized just how much I cared about her. Maybe, like Harry and Ginny, I had someone.

_Well, I know this is really short but I wanted to write it. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review (even to correct my English!)_

_Malalou_


End file.
